


Tradition

by DelWrites



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Fellas is it gay to yearn for your destined enemy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelWrites/pseuds/DelWrites
Summary: The Duckula's history is one of evil. The Von Goosewing's is one of hunting.History is tiring.





	Tradition

The Goosewing line was a proud one. Standing tall, stakes in hand, their preferred professions secondary to the true family calling- hunting. Time after Time, Duckula after Duckula, they all fell to the blows of a Goosewing. It was fate.

Otto Von Goosewing was not interested in changing this tradition at all.

\-----------

It could be called hate at first sight. Telltale fangs, tired eyes, fancy outfit and swooping hair. A monster, in the truest sense, the worst sense. Goosewing aimed his gun, and fired.

For many years, his gun would miss. He was an inventor, for God's sake, not a marksman. And one with perpetually shaky hands, at that. His body trembled with a natural energy, his hands sometimes flapping about when he was excited, his nerves alight constantly. It was a source of ire from his family, to be sure. He was more dedicated than ever to not disappoint them.

The expectations were high, and he had high standards for himself.

He did everything he could. He snuck into that accursed castle, got familiar with Duckula- his favorite foods (broccoli sandwiches, seriously?), his daily schedules, even his limited "staff" of a Butler and Maid. That castle was so big, so confusing and sprawling, that he even managed to live there from time to time, completely unnoticed, scheming away at plans to kill the vampire within. 

Sometimes, they ran into each other. Duckula never attacked, but Goosewing presumed his quick reflexes were the reason why- he would NEVER allow himself to be attacked first! His guard was far too high. He did find it strange when Duckula greeted him though.

"Von Goosewing! What are you doing here?"

"Vhat do you think I am doin'k here? I am doing'k vhat I alvays do here!!"

"Oh- so, you don't want any lunch? I have extra stuff-"

"No, I vill NOT be your lunch!"

"Hey, that's not what I-"

The conversation is interrupted by a squawk of surprise as Duckula dodges yet another stake, now forced into running for his life.

Just another day for Von Goosewing.

\-----------

Things change after the dinner party.

When she had walked in, his whole world had stopped turning. Pretty blonde hair and familiar green feathers and a cute little blue dress with the bows that made her look extra adorable. Von Goosewing was sure it was love at first sight.

At dinner itself, her laugh was dorky- and perfect. The way she talked, it was so familiar, as if he'd known her his whole life. He couldn't help but come on strong, kissing her hand like a gentleman, an enamored fool.

"Fool" had been right. She had been so familiar, too familiar, but that familiarity had only brought him comfort. He had let his guard down completely. When the wig slipped off, though, the familiarity turned his blood cold.

After Duckula had been driven from the house, Goosewing felt hollow. Ashamed. Cold.

He remained that way for days and days to come.

\----------

Duckula had noticed the castle felt emptier. It was always lonely, a pervasive air of atmosphere long forgotten by the world outside it. But now, even as his voice echoed through hallways, as he got lost despite living there for years, as he visited the empty attic, it felt even lonelier than ever before.

He shut the attic door. Nanny called for supper. He walked to the dining hall in silence.

\----------

"Master, what are you wearing?"

Igor's voice called like a death rattle, buzzing in his ears. Duckula turned to look at him.

"Oh, Igor- do ya like it?"

Duckula spun around, the purple dress flowing in the air with the motion, the fabric shiny and the color rich. He'd found it in a closet, locked away in an old bedroom- one of his prior reincarnations had seemed to be a woman, apparently.

"It... suits you, master. Shall I call you Countess?"

"Oh, no no, I'm still... I'm still me. I just like how I look- I look *great*."

Igor hummed in thought.

"Very well, sir."

\----------

Goosewing had to face Duckula again. He had to. It was his purpose, his calling, to end him.

He walked back into the castle, and saw Duckula in that dress.

His world stopped spinning.

He ran away again.

\----------

Okay, take two. Back to the castle. It'll be fine. These accursed feelings in his chest, that burning, it must be hatred. It must be.

When he next saw Duckula, he was back in his purple suit.

Yet Goosewing's heart still clenched.

He ignored it.

\----------

The perfect opportunity. Duckula was alone, on a castle balcony. Goosewing locked the door behind him.

Duckula spoke first.

"Do you ever feel like a disappointment, Von Goosewing?"

It knocks the wind from his lungs. Duckula keeps going.

"I'm part of a line of- of monsters. Evil vampires, striking fear into the world! And they were happy with it... but I'm not. I just want to... I dunno, play music. Perform. Eat some nice vegan recipes from off the internet. I wanna get out of this castle and make friends! Stop feeling so alone! I have nightmares about... about eating people, about meat, about blood. It makes me so freaked out I throw up sometimes... I'm not supposed to feel like this." He sighed, then, with a laugh, he turned to Von Goosewing.

The man faltered. His stake, for the first time, lowered. It would be so easy, to just kill him, right now- his guard down. Do what he was meant to do. Fulfill the family promise.

"I do know. Vhat it's like." Von Goosewing forces the words out, like they burn his throat.

"My family is destined to kill yours. I have to kill you."

Duckula laughs bitterly.

"Why? What good has family done either of us? It's made me afraid to do what I want. What about you?"

Goosewing wants to say it isn't true. Goosewing wants to lie.

"I... I vant to be an inventor, world-renowned. I am a genius, but I have to... be a hunter, first."

"What if we said no, though?" Duckula steps towards him. "Screw them, we could just- I dunno, do what we want! I'll run away from this castle, and you can just- just make whatever you want! Wouldn't it be nice?"

Duckula is so close to him. He's so close, the stake is right in front of him.

Goosewing kisses him.

The stake falls at their feet, Goosewing needing both hands to hold Duckula's face. The vampire's arms wrap around him.

The next day, Goosewing is gone again. Duckula looks out the window, wistful- hopeful.

He doesn't wait for Goosewing to come around again. He's gone by midnight.


End file.
